


The Rose Academy

by OzzyHargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Horny Teenagers, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, LGBTQ Character, Masturbation in Shower, Medical Kink, Nude Photos, Other, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzyHargreeves/pseuds/OzzyHargreeves
Summary: You are one of the miracle children, when you were a baby a rich man adopted you, now you belong to The Rose Academy, an elite group of superhuman teenagers groomed to save the world from the end of the world. At 14 years old The Rose Academy children are introduced to The Umbrella Academy, being assigned pairs to work with, due to the loss of their Number 6 you are paired with Klaus Hargreeves. Within days you become friends with the young druggie, and within months you are such good friends you often share a bed. One day Klaus says something to you, something that he'd never told anyone before, he becomes much more comfortable around you, even wearing skirts in front of you. When one night while you guys snuggle he accidentally confesses feelings that he never thought he'd admit. (This is directed at f readers and I will right a second one for m and nb readers.)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Young Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Rose Academy

I stand in a red and pink uniform (a pink and red version of the Umbrella Academy uniforms), my skirt perfectly ironed, and my hair in a tight bun, my sisters next to me. We begin walking in a straight line, soon coming to a stop in front of a manor, "Ladies, you will be on your best behavior, no exceptions. There will be both men and women, and if things tonight are successful then some of you may have to share rooms with some of the Umbrella Academy's gentlemen, but there will be nightly check ins, so behave yourselves. Now from my understanding the Umbrella Academy are rather mischievous and improper, you will not engage in any shenanigans," our father says firmly, all of us nodding as the door opens. 

"Welcome to the Umbrella Academy," a man in a monocle says, looking over us all with a blank face, "Dinner is being served now." We all look at him with a nod, our heels clicking softly against the tile as we make our way to the dining room, people our age already sitting at the table, a seat between each of them, a bowl of stew in front of every chair. A pale boy my age looks up at me as I sit between him and a girl with straight dark hair, his eyes bloodshot as if he'd been crying. 

"Hello," His voice cracks, "I'm Klaus Hargreeves." I nod, shaking his hand.

"I'm Y/n Blythe. What is your power?" I smile softly.

"I can see the dead, I can hear them too, however I wouldn't call it a power. How about you?" He looks around as everyone except for our fathers take their seats.

"I can manipulate time, if I want things to slow down I slow them down, if I want things to speed up I speed them up, I can even freeze time if I wish," I say, putting the napkin in my lap. He nods with a smile, grabbing an orange pill bottle, I raise an eyebrow as he pops a few of them into his mouth.

"You may eat," Reginald says, their fathers sit down, beginning to eat. I look over at Klaus as I eat noticing that he hadn't touched his food, but decide to ignore it. "As of tonight The Rose Academy will be joining us, they will still be separately labelled, but we will be joint and will be going on missions together. They will also be living in our manor, that being said some of you will have to be roommates with the ladies. You will be sharing beds but you should be fully clothed. Luther you will be with Diego, Allison you will be with Lucy, Vanya you will be with Annabelle and Kiara, and Klaus will be with Y/n." I look over at the lanky man, a blush on my cheeks. We all finish our dinners and are sent to the rooms, Klaus and I looking at each other awkwardly. We both turn away, beginning to change, me now wearing a formal nightie and a silk robe, him putting on a pair of fluffy bootie shorts without a shirt, we turn back to each other, both blushing. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why is there a lock on the desk drawer?" I ask looking at the pad lock, him unlocking it and pulling out the drawer, inside there were bongs, a variety of drugs and some pills.

"I have a lot of mental issues so I do drugs to escape, I've found that if I'm high the voices are quitter," He relocks the drawer, climbing into the bed, "You don't have to but if you'd like to cuddle then we can." I nod, climbing into the bed, pulling him into a spooning position, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
